Social Anxiety
Background on the disorder: Social Anxiety was first introduced as being a psychological diagnosis for patients in the 1980’s. Before this, Social Phobia or Social Anxiety had a very narrow understanding being known as just a social fear or the state of being highly reserved. After research, it was founded to being its own psychological disorder. Social Phobia or Social Anxiety Disorder (SAD) is having a huge fear of social interaction, purposely trying to avoid any interaction in fear of embarrassment, judgment from others, or self consciousness. It can affect you by making it harder for you to interact with anyone, keep relationships whether platonic or romantic, afraid of public speaking or going to public places, and or any interaction in general with another person(s). About ‘Social Anxiety’ as a character: There gender is mostly depicted as male. He is very quit and timid person, having little to no interactions with the other disorders unless absolutely necessary. His older sibling ‘Anxiety’ is one that he trust and talks to most, finding they both struggle with compulsive fear or nervousness over certain situation; his sibling ‘Anxiety’ having a broader fear. He is younger than most of the other disorders, being shown as someone who is in their pre-teen stages of life. He enjoys learning and studying Astronomy and his sibling often takes him to areas to get better view of each celestial body. He also finds joy in coding and drawing comic book strips about anything he can imagine. His appearance: He is depicted as someone in his teenage or pre-teen stage of life. He often wears a light brown hoodie/sweater with paired with gray jean pants and black shoes. He also tends to where a black or or white beanie on top of his head. He is somewhat short with an balance type build on his body. He also wheres brown rimmed glasses, but decided to only where them when he most needs them or when no one else is residing in the same room as him. Relations: Anxiety (Generalized Anxiety Disorder)-His older sibling who tries to coax him out of his social fear while they are also trying to subside their own. “Anxi is more mature than I am and if very empathetic with me. They take their time with me, knowing it is a lengthy amount of time before I am even okay with heading to public filled areas, and I am grateful for that.” Agrophobia- His other older sibling who is often locked away in the seclusion and confinement of his bedroom. They still speak though and have a good relationship, just not as one as close as him and Anxiety have. “Agrophobia doesn’t enjoy going out much. He fears that he may lose control or have a panic attack without sufficient assistance or exits there to help him leave, making him embarrassed. He hide within his room and barely leaves the house, but we still talk about stuff and he enjoys watching me code sometimes.”